just something that popped in my head
by Maiden of Chains
Summary: so what if two sisters a blind and a "normal" one were transported into the void, not knowing where the heck they were and Oz and Alice find them how do you think that founding would settle?
1. Character Profiles

HIIIII! I'm Chains ok so I'm totally new here, well I wouldn't say totally I've read stories on here and the like but I've never posted anything of my own on here and i wanted to know if anyone would be interested in being my beta reader and all that along with helpin me with this since it's really new to me anyways on with the sory, I'm gunna do a character page and thats all for now got homework to do and animes to watch.

**Nala Akatsuki**

-golden eyes

-black hair to the back of her legs and always down

-black/white maid outfit (not like _that _you hentai) that reaches knees with tip of the sleeves just barely touching the floor

-black boots that reach knees with white laces

-white tights with a black lion design on them

-and her weapon is a metal hand held fan that dices and slices

**Salem Akatsuki**

-is blind but has golden eyes llike Nala so people mistake her for NOT being blind

-black hair to waist and is always in a braid less I say so for I am almighty writer

-dress that goes to to knees and at is goes down (from shoulders to tip of dress) it goes from white to black slowly and chains dangle from the end of the dress and go from black to white like the dress and the chains touch the ground slightly

-sleeves skip the shoulder but continue alittle after and shape into bell sleeves

-black combat boots

-and her weapon is of course chains

and that is all my little raviollis XD


	2. Impression of the void

Two girls were walking, side by side. Their hands locked together tightly'

"Sister, do you think we might be in a new dimension. Because nothing looks the same," Nala said, looking all around her surroundings.

"I do not know, dear sister. For nothing seems familiar to me either," Salem responded. Salem was blind and could not see a thing. "I do sense a presence over there."

Salem pointed towards the girls' right, and Nala looked over to see a threatening scarecrow.

"Is that thing hostile?" Nala asked, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"Yes. It is." Salem said as she released her fingers from her sisters.

Both girls got into a fighting stance; Nala flicked a metal fan open from her sleeve. Salem grew large chains with daggers from her back as they gently waved in the air around her.

"Ready?" Nala asked as she slightly turned her head to look at her sister.

"Yes," Salem responded simply.

Nala charged at the scarecrow, her metal fans tightly in her fingers, as chains flew by her attacking the monster. The chains attached to its neck and limbs. Nala did a backflip in the air, and landed on its back. She did a quick swipe at his neck. She jumped off and the beast fell down with a large thud.

She quickly jabbed her fans into her sleeve before turning around. Her sister's chains unraveled from the corpse and dissapeared back into Salem's back

"I believe that was too simple for how hostile it was," Salem said as she tilted her head slightly.

Nala gave a nod of her head and walked back to her sister. She looped her fingers in between hers and started to guide her away from the scarecrow.

"Maybe," Nala said loud enough for Salem to hear her.

They continued the rest of their walk in silence.

And all of that was possible with the help of my Beta and new found friend Lilith Vampire so go check her out anyways good bye my little raviolis till next time

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothin except my idea and OC's I will only do this once so here is all**


	3. Meeting new people

"So, where exactly are we heading?" Oz inquired, running behind Alice as she ran through the void

"I felt a disturbance in the void, so we're going to go check it out." Alice replied turning towards Oz. "Can't you run _any_ faster?"

The two ran for around a hour resting for a few minutes every now and then but then continued onwards until they saw two figures on the ground in the distance. As they got closer they heard the voice of a female. They darted behind a pillar and peered out at them from the sides.

"So, then I told the guy 'no way am I going to let you court me th'-" The first girl said to her the other one, the second girl interrupted her mid sentence.

'Sister, there are other people here," the second one said, her amber eyes staring off into space. The first girl quit her banter and her soft expression became hard.

"See if you can locate them, Salem. And find out if they are hostile," the first one ordered as she cautiously looked around. The second girl gave a quick nod of her head.

"They are located over there, Nala,' the second girl replied. "And they are not hostile." The two got into defense positions as they walked over to the pillar, heading towards Alice and Oz.

"Who's there?" Nala shouted out. "We are highly trained and deadly...and lost" Nala loosened her muscles as she saw Alice and Oz. her expression immediately became lighter. "Oh, you two don't look threatening at the least. Well, at least the boy doesn't." The girl took a breath as her eyes jolted open. "I should probably tell you two our names, right? I'm Nala, and this is my sister, Salem." Nala made a hand gesture towards her sister, who gave a small wave to the air.

Both Alice and Oz found it strange that she would threaten them, then tell them both of their names. Oz looked at the two sisters with a shard of hope while Alice glared at them like they had committed a sin.

"I'm Oz and this is Alice," Oz spoke as he casted a look over at Alice. He turned his attention back to Nala and Salem, "So, what are you two doing here?"

"That's a long story, so please come sit." Nala replied as if she had been expecting the question. A table with cups and plates already on it appeared from a speck of dust behind Nala. She took a step to her side and pulled a cup of tea out of thin air. Alice and Oz stood there in confusion and pure shock.

"B-b-but," Oz muttered. Alice snapped out of her trance as she saw a plate of deli meats laying on the table. Oz too snapped out of his trance, but was still wary. he sat down next to Alice who was gulping down the meat. He sat there quietly as Nala and Salem sipped tea. waiting for either sister to say something.


	4. Hello Bumbo Bye bye Bumbo

All four sat around a small circle table sipping tea. Nala sat her cup down and began speaking.  
>"Our parents were powerful magicians. We were learning a teleportation spell when it blubbered and we ended up here, so we just walked around hoping to find something familiar but nothing at all. We sorta gave up and sat down for tea when you guys walked up."<p>

Oz and Alice stared at Nala incredulously then looked at Salem for confirmation. Salem nodded, lifting her hand and a stream of violet powder flowed from her hand, to swirl around them to settle on the table making it float as bumbo, a tiny doll chain, crash landed on the ground right where the table had been before it was lifted off of the ground.  
>"He's hostile, sister," Salem cautioned as chains sprouted from her back and lunged towards Bumbo. He dodged and giggled as Nala slashed at him with her fans and "Out the way, man" Nala grunted as she shoved Oz, getting a slash in her right shoulder. She winced as she used her arm to slap the doll to the ground and put a foot on his chest preventing him from moving.<br>"Your the most annoying little brat you know" she said as she crushed him with her heel and sliced his head clean off with her fan.

"Are you ok, sister?" Salem questioned as she walked over, the chains went back into her back and the table was sat down finally, the violet powder returning to her."Ya just..tired ya know?" Nala said sitting down on a chair gripping her shoulder tightly."Let me ta-" Alice was disrupted at Nala pulled her right sleeve down and put her hand on her shoulder. Her hand glowed green and the wound closed.

"We will have to get you a new top won't we?" Salem questioned gesturing to the ruined top.  
>"Ya, all the different kinds of magic and no repairing clothes magic" Nala replied wistfully.<p>

**gaa sorry this took so frickin long my parents were on a long vacation and I was at my grandmas who regretablly dosen't have interent so I'll try to catch up promise. I'm already writing the next few chapters just a matter of getting from nook to lilith to published.**


	5. Every ones thoughts thus far

Obviously no one was expecting Break to cuss like he did but either way the three had to explain and explain they did.

-Salem's thoughts-

Daddy is finally here I can't believe it! I hope he doesn' t force us to train till we get home because do you know how ebarrasing that would be!

-Breaks thoughts-

I think I'll train them a little once we explain just to make sure they haven't gotten rusty it has been 2 weeks.

-Oz's thoughts-

BREAK IS A FREAKIN DAD! How the fuck!

-Nala-'s thoughts-

I wanna train I wanna train.I think I'll ask daddy later but sister will be angry but I'll train by myself.

-Alice's thoughts-

What the hell!? Hes a freaking dad since when!?

(A.N. I had noo idea what to put so they are all kinda scatterbrained and I know it was short but I'm suuuuper busy so gomen nasai -bows alot-


	6. AN

Ha ha ya uhh sorry so I haven't watched either Inuyasha or Pandora Hearts for awhile and I sorta either forgot things or have lost interest and I know I didn't lose interest in Inuyasha because Kagome is my absolute favorite female character in a anime at least but enough with that. If anyone and I do mean anyone wants to adopt my story here be my guest I won't judge or nothin I don't care if you wanna follow my original plot or not you can go your own route but if you do stay with my storyline at least give me credit in one chapter so it's not copyright or some junk like that.


End file.
